


Confidence Is Sexy

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence Is Sexy

They dance a Rhumba that is steamy but sensual, not overly sexy and not needlessly raunchy and yet, when they leave the set, both safe, both happy to be safe, it's hard for Anton to not speak. He watches her walking away, head held high, the smile clearly still on her lips as she struts away, suddenly sensual and confidently sexy. 

"Excuse me..."

He gives chase, following her into her room and locking it before turning her to kiss her, unable to stop himself, his voice roughly husky. 

"Why are you so sexy?"

She blushes, smiles and looks away, suddenly a little shy and he smiles, kissing her again even as he runs his hands over every inch of her body through her clothes, her dress easily settling open as she adjusts her position, barely daring to breathe too deeply, aware he can probably feel her arousal as much as she can feel his. His eyes are burning with desire and she finds herself unable to not buck a little as his hand slips under the tiny strip of fabric preventing a wardrobe malfunction, her entire body canting to press to his touch, her breath faltering as his fingers slide confidently into her, his lips covering her own to mask her moan, his pace light but firm and demanding, edging her closer to the release she's needed since they finished the dance, her body arching to his again as he doesn't stop, pressing her easily into a second, third, fourth release, her hands pulling desperately at him her body arching time and again against his hand, his touch, the same long, demanding and practiced fingers pushing her until she cannot stand anymore, her grip tight on him, her body shaking apart under his touch as once again he pushes her into climax, once again silencing her cry. They stand, settled and sure, for a while, his lips brushing over her ear as he speaks. 

"Good god Derham... I could do that all night."

"I'm not stopping you..."


End file.
